Saitama vs Azrael
Saitama vs Azrael is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle, featuring the Hero for Fun, Saitama of One Punch Man against the Mad Dog of Sector Seven, Azrael of BlazBlue. Description One Punch Man vs BlazBlue! Its a clash between two beings who possesses extraordinary strength! Who will overpower their opponent and come out victorious? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Strength. An essential pinnacle of power that makes an individual so strong and feared. Making them stand above the rest. Boomstick: And what better way in using this said pinnacle of power? Is through sheer brute force using fists! Wiz: Like these two powerful beings who embodied them to the extreme. Boomstick: Saitama, the superhero known as Caped Baldy. Wiz: And Azrael, the dangerous man known as Death Bringer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Saitama (*Cues: One Punch Man - Tense*) Boomstick: In the city of many cities, there lies a tall and fancy tower called the Heroes Association. Guess why it’s called that? ''' Wiz: The hero association tower exist to protect the citizens and society from harm. '''Boomstick: Spoilsport... Wiz: They employ individuals who possesses the will of heroism and righteousness. Boomstick: Or better known as heroes… Wiz: To help and protect civilians from harm or unusual threats. Boomstick: Usually from minor threats like theft, vandalism, pollution, etc... To major ones like terrorism, monsters, and otherworldly visitors! Wiz: Many heroic individuals have registered on the Hero Association, but one of them shines above rest due to his sheer and absurd power. His name is--- Boomstick: ---King! ' Wiz: ... '''Boomstick: What? ' Wiz: Ahem. His name is, Saitama. Hero name, Caped Baldy. '''Boomstick: My GOD! Look at his head! My eyes! Wiz: As a child, Saitama idolizes superheroes and wanted to be one. Boomstick: Well, duh! Every kid wanted to be a superhero when they grew up! Wiz: Including you? Boomstick: Hey now. Don’t you dare go poking to that part, bud, I don't want to experience wearing spandex and running around in broad daylight ever again. Wiz: Okay then... Uh, what? Boomstick: Anyway! Saitama soon began fighting for the sake of upholding justice. He test it out on some bullies, but... it didn’t end well for him. Gee, what a start. Wiz: It became worse, when monsters suddenly appear out of nowhere and began flooding the city. Boomstick: Killing any poor sucker they come across. Wiz: Saitama realizes he’s powerless against them and gave up on his dream on becoming a superhero. Boomstick: Z-City soon became an infested ground for monsters and freaks of all kind. ''' Wiz: Luckily, Saitama somehow managed to get by through the years in his small apartment. He soon became an adult who--- '''Boomstick: ---Has no family, no wife, unemployed, and most of all, barely had enough money to get him by! Wiz: Yeah... However, all those change when he failed... Boomstick: Yup. He's almost a living corpse. Keep it coming, Wiz! (*Cues: One Punch Man - Strongest Man*) Wiz: Shh, shh, shh. After failing on his job interview, he soon met a freak who became a crab monster due to eating too much... crab, who goes by the name of Crablante. The crab monster was searching for a butt-chin kid who drew nipples on him. Boomstick: *Laughs* Really now? Wait really? For real!? Wiz: Oh, yes. Crablante spared Saitama's life due to having similar eyes to him, lifeless. Boomstick: Well, yeah. Especially on what happened to him. I know how that feels... Wiz: Saitama soon found the butt-chinned kid and debated on whether he should rescue him, or left him to die at the hands of the monster. It was not long before the monster found its prey and attempts to murder him. Boomstick: Saitama decided on the last second that he would protect the kid, and as a result, he got the beating of a lifetime. Wiz: Upon defending the kid from the monster, something sparked hidden within Saitama. This triggered his former dream and the will of heroism. Boomstick: Rekindling his old flame, he took off his tie and uses it to grab the poor crab's eye and yanked it so hard, its innards and guts come out! That’s a sight to behold right there! Definitely what would heroes do in this day and age. Wiz: Uh huh... There methods have drastically changed over the years... Ahem. Saitama then realized that his lifelong dream can be accomplished. Boomstick: Now with his sudden burst of adrenaline kicking in, he soon train, and train, and train some more until he achieved on becoming... bald! My eyes! Wiz: Saitama rigorously trained for three years. More specifically, he went on an intense strength training regimen of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run every single day for three years until he achieved the strength he long sought. Boomstick: He took on a whole new level of training to the extreme! But at cost of losing all of his hair in the process. I don’t know if it is worth it of losing your hair though... Wiz: Well, in exchange for becoming bald, Saitama can do this. *Wiz shows Boomstick a footage of Saitama killing the gigantic Marugori with one punch.* Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! That guy just took out a colossal titan with his fist! I take back what I've said! It’s definitely worth it! ''' (*Cues: One Punch Man - Battle*) Wiz: With his vigorous training, Saitama gained overwhelming power that allowed him to take out anyone and anything with just one punch. '''Boomstick: Becoming, the One Punch Man! Now I get why he's called that. Wiz: Saitama decided to put his new skill to good use by becoming a superhero. Boomstick: He dons the generic heroic suit given to him by one his acquaintances. A special type of material was crafted in to it that makes it hard to be ripped or shredded. At first though, Saitama was hesitant in wearing the thing. Hmm, probably due to over excitement! Wiz: I believed it also starts with a letter E, though in a different manner. Ahem. He became a hero and made it a hobby or to just pass the time to his leisure. Boomstick: And he put his powers to good use on stopping evil, by one-hitting them with his fist! Saitama:' Having overwhelming power... Is boring. Wiz: Enthusiastic at first, he quickly became bored with easily defeating his opponents. Boomstick: But no matter how many times he slays evil, he was never appreciated by the people around him due to being a weirdo in their sight. I mean, I would too seeing as... Wiz: That’s because he wasn’t registered yet on the Hero Association. Upon meeting and saving the cyborg known as Genos, the two soon became friends and formed a bond of apprentice and teacher. With Genos the apprentice and Saitama as his sensei. Boomstick: A bald guy and a blonde robot huh... Hey, wait a minute... now where have I seen that... Wiz: Saitama, along with Genos, registered on the Hero Association, with Saitama passing the heroes exam with an inconceivable margin by breaking the physical test records. Boomstick: What a man! Though, he was slightly below average on the intelligence department. Nevertheless, Saitama passed the test and became a professional hero. Look out world! A hero is about to make an impact! With his fist! I'm beginning to like this guy! Wiz: Saitama possessed immeasurable superhuman prowess and indomitable willpower. He regularly one shots his opponents, leaving a chunk of their bloody remains, and is shown to possess some sort of supernatural awareness, able to dodge incoming danger before it hits him, and has sharp hearing. Boomstick: He also appears to have high tolerance to pain and heat. This guy was casually beaten and blasted a couple of times without even flinching, and he was fine! How dammit! How!? Wiz: Through sheer and extreme training, Boomstick. It’s possible that Saitama have surpassed his limiter. Boomstick: Uh, what now? Wiz: Due to becoming absurdly powerful, perhaps he had broken his human limiter, and is now capable of superhuman feats. Boomstick: Wait!? We have a limiter!? Wiz: Everyone does. Anyway, in combat, Saitama's attacks are usually basic moves like his notable and recognizable move, his "Normal Punch". Boomstick: You kidding me right? That’s his notable move!? Fuck! Anyone can do that! Wiz: You're right, but Saitama's "Normal Punch" is capable of destroying a huge meteor that could level an entire city. Boomstick: God damn... He packs quite a punch! ''' Wiz: Indeed. He can also launch a volley of punches with his "Consecutive Normal Punches". With it, Saitama quickly unloads a fast barrage of punches using either one or both his fist on to his enemies, blowing their body apart due to the overwhelming force behind it. (*Cues: One Punch Man - Monster*) '''Boomstick: And if he becomes serious, he can tap into his "Serious Mode" and perform moves called "Serious Series". Like seriously? Wiz: Why, yes, apparently. While usually laid back, Saitama holds back his full potential, but once when he becomes serious, he puts effort behind his every strikes. Boomstick: With his "Serious Punch", Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch that completely annihilate his foes! The said attack is even powerful enough to withstood and overcome a powerful beam that’s capable of destroying the surface of the earth, and with the sheer power behind it, even splits apart the atmosphere in two! Damn! Now that’s a solid punch! Wiz: He can also rapidly hop from side to side, creating multitude afterimages of himself called "Serious Consecutive Side Hops". Saitama is even capable of walking forward while doing so, creating shockwaves. Boomstick: He can also flip the entire battlefield into the air with his "Serious Table Flip". And lastly, is his "Serious Head-butt", in where he uses his shiny bald head to head-butt his opponent, breaking their skull, or their whole self for that matter. Jesus Christ! This guy's also got a hard head! Wiz: Like someone I know of... Boomstick: You say something Wiz? (*Cues: One Punch Man - Smash an Enemy*) Wiz: With his tremendous and overwhelming power, Saitama could do the impossible. He is strong enough to effortlessly break through the Hero Association's wall, which is said to be more durable than the Shelter's wall, capable of withstanding missiles and huge explosions. Boomstick: Saitama casually destroyed a large cliff through the sheer pressure of his punch alone, has infiltrated and wreaked havoc inside Boros' ship, while solo, and killed a hentai telepathic tentacle alien with by throwing single pebble on it! I bet he go miles on stone skipping. Wiz: Saitama is much faster than Speed of Sound Sonic, casually avoid and tanked his opponents attacks, easily leap and jumps great distances (including all the way back to the earth from the moon in just minutes), casually tanked and endured Boros' and monster Garou's strikes, reacted and dodged Flashy Flash's "Lightspeed" slash, was unscathed from Genos' firepower, and resisted Tornado of Terror's psychic onslaught. Boomstick: But what I like about this bald hero, is his killing streak! He killed the likes of all monsters from Wolf level threat, all the way to Dragon! In case you don't know their levels, Dragon is a threat that is capable of wiping out multiple cities. Saitama's resume in killing monsters include of: Vaccine Man, Crablante, Marugori, Mosquito Girl, Beast King, Carnage Kabuto, Deep Sea King, Pluton, Gouketsu, Bakuzan, and Elder Centipede, all with just one hit! The next Monster Hunter Game needs more Saitama! Wiz: Saitama not just fought monsters, but heroes and other capable individuals too. He defeated the likes of Tank Top heroes, Speed of Sound Sonic, Genos, Boros, Fubuki, Suiryu, Evil Natural Water, and Garou. Boomstick: He caught and broke SOSS sword with his teeth, disciplined the oversized monster guard dog, Overgrown Rover, in one hit, flipped over the monster's association's base, and stopped a rampaging telepathic loli. Hell, this guy could even destroy the Earth if he wanted to! ''' (*Cues: One Punch Man - Theme of One Punch Man (Seigi Shikkou)*) Wiz: Overpowered as he may be, he does show a couple of flaws. He has shown to be a clumsy and lazy individual, often forgetting things like his wallet and shopping bags. He also lacks any combat skills and techniques, focusing more on brawls, and usually just goes head-burst into fights, in which a clever and cunning opponent could exploit. '''Boomstick: And due to his tremendous power, he tends to hold back most of his punches during fights just to enjoy it. Wiz: He is also quite gullible, is short tempered, stubborn, and appears to be simple minded, as he is not the brightest when it comes to using his wits. Boomstick: He can't also fly like others that I know of, and by being a hero, Saitama prioritizes on saving people first…sometimes. Wiz: Saitama also have trouble against everyday problems like smacking a mosquito, gaining popularity, food, and money. Boomstick: The hell!? Wiz: Not to mention he is very cocky and doesn't take things seriously. And despite his high tolerance to pain, he is shown to be capable of feeling hurt, like the time when a cat scratched his face. Boomstick: I bet that’s just fan service or for comedic purposes only… Wiz: Uh huh. The full extent of his capabilities and power are also unknown. Boomstick: But even still, Saitama fought hard and finally reached the hero rank of A, one step closer to S! He is one of the few individuals who surpassed humanity. All manner of evil beware, for it only takes one punch from this guy to end you! ''' ''Pluton:' Who do we have here? ''Genos: A great man who is a hero for fun... and profit.'' ''Pluton: A great man?'' Saitama launches himself towards Pluton and punched its head off, killing the huge monster. ''Genos: And... his disciple.'' Pluton's remains rains on the ground as Saitama landed. ''Saitama: Back to one punch again... GOD DAMN IT!!'' Azrael (*Cues: BlazBlue Chornophantasma - Six Heroes*) Boomstick: Deathbringer... Now that’s a nickname I want to have! Wiz: Many of you might not know of, or even heard of the organization, Sector Seven, but it houses many secrets that threatens humanity. Boomstick: One such secret, is keeping a powerful madman locked in their basement. I'm not kidding! Wiz: Sealed away, the dangerous being known as the Mad Dog Azrael, possesses unparalleled strength and power that defies common sense. Boomstick: This guy was probably sealed for a reason. Like Wiz here once, when he tried to create... Wiz: ---AHEM! Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, I get it. Whatever happens in the lab, stays at the lab... Wiz: Uh, exactly. Anyhow, Azrael's origin is hazy and a complete mystery. He was a hired gun by Sector Seven, and fought in battle against the Novus Orbis Librarium. Boomstick: NOL for short. Wiz: He fought against an NOL officer named, Houichirou Hazuki in single combat. Both survived, but Houichirou was able to repel the Mad Dog by himself, becoming the only known person to have ever done so. Boomstick: Since then, Azrael moves from one battlefield after another in search of stronger opponents to satiate his hunger for battle. This guy is a battle maniac! Wiz: Azrael’s only joy is the thrill of facing and fighting stronger opponents. A purebred super soldier, Azrael was the perfect weapon for battle and war. He was thorn on all sides during the Ikaruga civil war. Boomstick: Azrael is confident and obsessed on using his sheer brute strength on pulverizing his enemies. ''' Wiz: He tends to lose a bit of self-control and goes berserk during his bloodlust, destroying anything in his path of carnage. '''Boomstick: Including his allies! Earning him the nick-names like Deathbringer, Genocider, Cannibal, and Massacre King. I would kill to have awesome names like those... Wiz: You should probably see a check-up after this. Determined extremely dangerous by his own organization, they decided to capture him and managed to subdue him in a super low cryogenic prison with a close temperature to absolute zero. Boomstick: So, he was kept in the basement, while inside a freezer? Wiz: Well, to put it simply, yes. Made by the great genius and one of the outstanding minds of the world, (who's also my dream girl) Professor Kokonoe A. Mercury, the Mad Dog of Sector Seven was subdue and kept for two years. Azrael swore revenge on Kokonoe since then. Boomstick: Uh... I didn’t quite catch... oh forget about it. Before completely subduing Azrael however, he caused many casualties, including a huge pile of muscle machine named Tager, when he was still human. Azrael's long cozy hibernation however, didn’t last long. After some lunatics--- err... desperate people, within the organization takes notice of the rising power of the Azure Grimoire, they've decided to release the big dog from the dog house to seek out and destroy it. ''' Wiz: Or to retrieved it. '''Boomstick: Which of course, will probably bite them in the ass later on. I have a hunch on these kind of things you know. Wiz: Taken noticed of the growing powers of the Azure Grimoire from the SS Criminal, Ragna the Bloodegde, Sector Seven, at the orders of Relius Clover and without Professor Kokonoe's approval, released Azrael from his prison. Boomstick: Yeah. I just said that... Azrael simply just woke up from his beauty sleep of zero degree temperature like he was just taking a nap! How does he even... (*Cues: BlazBlue Chronophantasma - Plastic Night II (Relius' Theme)*) Wiz: Before releasing Azrael from his prison, Sector Seven placed a collar on him, some sort of limiter that prevented him from engaging those who aren’t hostile and doesn’t possess any fighting spirit, preventing him from killing any of the staff members. Boomstick: Despite having a limiter placed on him however, he was still able to break a man's arm with just a gentle pat on the shoulders! Wiz: They also gave him the task of hunting down Kokonoe and Tager, who were suspected of treason after some events regarding with the Azure. Much to Azrael's delight. Boomstick: Azrael headed to Ikaruga in hopes of finding worthy prey during his hunt for the Azure Grimoire. Wiz: Azrael possessed overwhelming superhuman prowess, and with an overpowering aura, he can easily threatened those around him by just his mere presence alone. Boomstick: This guy will do anything to instigate his opponents into fighting him, and despite his big physic, he can easily well manage around the battlefield. He is very agile, quick, and durable. ''' Wiz: Azrael has sharp and enhance senses, and is capable of sensing bloodlust and an individual’s power through their aura. He is a tracker of sorts when he hunts his prey, and in order to enjoy his fill of battle, he deliberately holds back in his strikes and placed a limiter on himself in the form of tattoos called “Enchant Dragunov”, which further limits his absurd strength. '''Boomstick: So, he placed a limiter on himself to prevent him from killing his opponents so that he could just enjoy fighting them longer? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Oh, okay. I don’t know if that’s badass or dumb, or both. By the way, he has nice tats! Azrael wore a pimp ass clothes fitting for his built. ''' Wiz: Despite looking like burly brute with wild forms of combat, he is shown to be quite sharp and tactical. He has extensive knowledge on how to exploit openings on his opponents using strikes in the form of martial arts, exposing weak points on his opponent's body, rendering them for dealing more damage. '''Boomstick: So, he knows a bit of martial arts too!? Wiz: Yes, and through his drive “The Terror” and overdrive "Mind Colosseo" allows Azrael to detect, reveal, and apply weak points on his opponent's body, even while there on the defensive. Boomstick: His attacks are mostly crude and forceful. Besides the usual wild punches and kicks, he can also do some techniques. (*Cues: BlazBlue Central Fiction - Walpurgisnacht (Nine's Theme)*) Wiz: His moves are made out of military names like, the “Gustav Buster”, where Azrael quickly dashes off and delivers a quick punch, “Sentinel Dump” is where Azrael jumps off and slams to the ground hard, and he has a chain of combos using “Tiger Magnum”, where Azrael does a quick backfist blow that can be follow-up with “Cobra Strike”, where Azrael does an upward kick, and lastly finished off the combo with “Leopard Launcher”, where Azrael does a fiery clothesline, knocking off his opponent. Boomstick: “Panzer Strike” is where Azrael does a rising knee strike that launches his enemy in the air and delivers them with a solid punch, slamming them hard on the ground. Wiz: “Valiant Crash” is where Azrael delivers a powerful straight kick that blows away the enemy, this can be charged up to deliver a more damaging blow. Boomstick: And with “Valiant Charger”, Azrael dashes off and quickly corners his opponent. I wouldn’t want him cornering me if I were you. Wiz: With “Hornet Bunker”, Azrael flips and launches his opponent airborne, and quickly chase after them with “Hornet Chase”. And with “Growler Field”, Azrael gives off an aura that blows away his opponents when they are near to him, it also makes him invulnerable to all sorts of projectile attacks via absorbing them, and with his “Phalanx Cannon”, those projectiles that he absorb can be quickly launch back, its considerably fast and surprisingly damaging. Boomstick: But when Azrael needed to do more damage, he can execute devastating moves like “Black Hawk Stinger”, in where Azrael charges a powerful punch that quickly blows his opponent's away, and “Full Spartan” is where Azrael smacks his opponent so hard, stunning them, and unloads a series of brutal strikes on them. ''' Wiz: He can also execute a move called “Scud Punishment”, an interesting move of his that trades damage for a chance of dealing more damage. '''Boomstick: A what now? Wiz: Azrael does martial arts and hits various parts of his opponent's body, though it doesn’t damage them much, it ensures Azrael on placing weak points to his opponent's body, in which if he hits again, will sure to be fatal. Boomstick: Oh, okay. And with his devastating move called “Patriot Apocalypse”, Azrael unleashes his full unrestrained power and goes hell-bent on destroying his opponent. He usually finishes them off with a huge explosion! ' ''Explosion! (*Cues: BlazBlue Chronophantasma - The Tyrant (Azrael's Theme)*) Wiz: With his tremendous power and insatiable bloodlust, he is undoubtedly one of the strongest and most dangerous being to have ever exist in his universe. '''Boomstick: Were talking about a guy who sends highly trained and armed units running for dear life just by his presence alone, can create shockwaves with his strikes, easily send his foes flying through the air like ragdolls, casually destroys solid concrete, easily a caught bullets with his fingers and fires them back with extreme speed, moves faster than the eye could see, to the point of teleporting, casually blocked and caught Kagura's broad sword and Nu-13's huge sword with his bare hands, and could crushed and ripped humans with absolute ease! Just like that time when he made a surprise entry at the coliseum and "devoured" every contestant in line! But what I feared about this guy the most, is not his strength, but his absurd durability! Wiz: True. The scariest thing about Azrael, rather than his strength, is his ability to shrug off pretty much everything thrown at him. He is highly resistant to extreme heat and cold, and seems to possess unlimited endurance too. He was unfazed from tanking explosions, Kokonoe's rocket fist firing at point blank range, and Golden Tager's beam, that is powerful enough to level a huge mountain. Boomstick: He easily overpowered and has taken hits from a fully powered Azure Grimoire Ragna, Tager, Bullet, Jin, Rachel, Valkenhayn, Kagura, Hazama, Nine, Arakune, Relius, Hakumen, and Nu-13 unscathed! And guessed what, he was holding back when he fought them! At best, released a bit of portion of his power, stalemated, or just withdrawn. He even dominated some and gave them a beating of a lifetime, like what he did to Ragna, especially Bullet, Tager, poor Arakune, and Kagura. I mean, he doesn’t even flinch from tanking hits from his enemies and even dared them on hitting him with all of their might! Wiz: He is also shown capable of keeping up and perhaps even on par with likes of Terumi, Hakumen, Valkenhayn, and Nine, four of the Six Heroes. Hell, he even mocks them for their power. Boomstick: He is also brazen enough to take on the Blackbeast itself and the Gods, during his conversation with Hades Izanami. In case you didn't know, he also fought this Hades chick, who is the death goddess herself, while holding back! ''' Wiz: He was completely unaffected while inside the Embryo (a dimension which completely wipes out a being's memories), saw through Nine's illusions, and is completely immune to Celica's power, which renders all Ars Magus (magical properties of a being). '''Boomstick: His strength is so great, he can physically alter the space-time inside the Embryo, and even tear through and shift dimensions with his fist! Hey Wiz! Are you sure his even human? Wiz: Well, even the residents in his verse think otherwise and presumes that he is something else entirely. When he releases his power limiter, he unleashes his power that even affects his surroundings. With Level 1, mostly all of the cast, and Ragna with even the Idea Engine, barely stand up against him. Boomstick: And based on his interactions and encounters with them, he casually steamrolls nearly all of them on his path as they desperately looked for an opportunity to escape him after giving them a beating within an inch of their life. Suffice to say, this guy is ridiculously strong. Wiz: When Level 2 is released, even a powered up Ragna with the Azure Grimoire, is convinced that he can’t beat the Mad Dog. Boomstick: By the way, how many levels of restriction does he have anyway? Wiz: From what I’ve dug up, Eight. It appears he have 8 Levels of suppressing his power. Though it’s really unknown that’s its truly only eight. Boomstick: Eight levels!? He is already fucking strong at Level 1! No wonder his opponents desperately escape this guy. Imagine if unleashes all his limiters? Somebody is sure to get screwed when he does. Wiz: Although nobody knows the full and exact extent of his power, he does showcase some of it in gameplay. When released of his full unrestrained power, his limiter tattoos disappear, and his normal punches becomes more powerful, causing massive explosions that resembles volcanic eruptions. Boomstick: Which completely turns the entire battlefield into a wasteland! He also appears to be impervious to attacks, as he automatically dodges them, achieving some sort of intangibility state similar to that guy who can make you explode with a single touch and his power of nothingness or whatever. Wiz: Even the strongest of the six heroes, Hakumen, states that fleeing would be the more suitable choice than taking the Mad Dog head on. Boomstick: Jesus Christ... This is one dangerous and powerful mother effer! Wiz: However, as a result of his wild fighting style, he has hard time struggling against more well-trained opponents, and due to his violent temper, a calm and clever opponent can outmaneuver and trapped him. Boomstick: But when removed his limiters, then it’s a different story. And that collar thing of his broke after he was briefly trapped in an alternate dimension. So, no more of that no willpower can’t fight bullshit. Wiz: And it seems cold temperature is one way to stop him, though it can't kill him, only sustain him. He also deliberately holds back on his strikes when fighting, and has a hidden scar on his right arm which causes him genuine pain when stricken, like when the Red Devil did when he accidentally hit it, making it Azrael's only weak spot. Boomstick: Not to mention he's bloodlusted, cocky, reckless, and a bit of a sadist and masochist too. Wiz: Ultimately, the Mad Dog was detained by the combined efforts of the protagonist as they froze him again and teleported him back to his dog house, ending his reign of warpath for good. Boomstick: But if another fool decided to unleash him again, I'll stay as far as possible if I were you. Only an idiot with an absolute death wish would even dream of fighting this guy. ''Ragna: …A limiter? You mean to tell me you've been holding back this whole time?'' ''Azrael: Obviously. If I unleashed all my powers from the get-go, everything around me tends to die, and that wouldn’t be too much...fun.'' ''Ragna: ...You mean you're STILL holding back!?'' ''Azrael: Hm? Yeah, well... It still is only level 2 after all. But you know, Grim Reaper... it’s been a while since I've had to use this technique. You have no idea how happy I am. I must confess, you truly live up to your nick-name! But don’t sweat the details... I'm still craving your blood!!'' Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ''' Death Battle (*Cues: Black Rock Shooter - Battle*) '''B-City In the newly rebuilt B-City, a huge dragon level type of monster who looked similar to the Ancient King, was rampaging throughout the city. Military jets bombards the monster, but its thick scale proved to too tough for modern day weapons to penetrate. The alarm went on, signaling the evacuation of all civilians and calling for all nearby heroes to respond in stopping the huge threat. The monster charges up and fires a beam that destroyed half the city. Meanwhile, a strange portal manifest in the middle of the road within B-City, and something, or someone emerges from it. ????: '(!?) Huh?!'' A large and bulky individual came out from it. It was the Mad Dog Azrael. ''Azrael:' What the hell did I walk into!? Huh? Azrael noticed the civilians running. ''Azrael: Oh...? What's the commotion all about? Hmm? *Sniff sniff* I smell something big...'' The rampaging monster was heading towards Azrael. ''Azrael: Interesting... My fangs are thirsty!'' The monster charges up its beam, as Azrael casually walked towards it. ''Azrael: Time to eat!'' The monster fired its beam at Azrael. ''Azrael: Growler!'' Azrael tanks the beam which incinerates part of the city, along with the running civilians. ''Azrael: Enchant Dragunov, Level 2... Released!'' Azrael's tattoos glow as he surges himself with power that shakes everything around him, generating a thick but thin red aura around himself that even made the monster stepped back on its tracks. ''Azrael: Come on! Let's have some fun! '' The monster roared at Azrael. ''Azrael: Panzer Strike!'' Azrael launches himself at the monster and collides. ''Saitama: Huh? What was that!? An earthquake?'' A huge impact was heard over the neighboring city, a minor group of heroes responded and rushed towards the location. ''Hero C: Whoa...no way!'' ''Heroine B: Seriously!? Did that guy just---'' The huge monster lies dead. Over its corpse, stands a half-naked bloody man with blue hair. ''Heroine D: Eww... another one those perverts!'' ''Hero A: How in the...'' ''Azrael: Hmm... Didn’t taste that bad... Huh?'' A bloodlusted Azrael spots the heroes. ''Azrael: Interesting... it’s a buffet! Who to eat first?'' Azrael jumps off from the dead monster and is heading towards the heroes. ''Hero A: Hey man, I don’t know how you did it, but... next time, leave it to the professionals!'' ''Azrael: Then surely, you can show me a good time!'' ''Hero A: Huh?'' With a swipe of his hand, the Mad Dog knocked Hero A like a ragdoll as he crashes right through a nearby building. ''Azrael: Oops. My hand slipped.'' ''Heroine D: Like, eww! Stay away from me, you pervert!'' ''Azrael: Aww, c'mon now that's just cold...'' Azrael assaults the heroes. ''Heroine B: What's wrong with you!?'' ''Azrael: Hahahahaha! Dance small fry!'' It was not a minute too soon that he "devoured" all his prey. ''Hero C: You're not... '' The hero was ripped apart before he could even finished his sentence. ''Heroine B: *Screams* Somebody! HELP!!!'' One of the heroes attempted to escape, but her route was cut-short by Azrael. ''Azrael: Where do you think you're going?'' Azrael grabs her by the neck, lifts her up with one arm, and slowly choke her. ''Heroine B: ACK!!!'' Luckily the demon cyborg was not too far from the area and appeared on the scene. He quickly aimed his weapons at the Mad Dog. ''Heroine B: HE-L---P…'' ''Genos: I suggest you let her go, unless you want to be incinerated.'' Azrael snapped her neck like a twig. ''Azrael: Huh... well you looked at that? She broke.'' ''Genos: You bastard!'' Genos fired up his weaponry towards Azrael. ''Azrael: Growler!'' Azrael tanks the blast. Not too far, the lone bald hero, with shopping bags on each hand, saw the explosion. ''Saitama: Huh? What's that?'' Azrael repelled the blast by quickly firing (Phalanx Cannon) a projectile towards Genos. ''Azrael: Right back at you.'' ''Genos: (What!?)'' The projectile hit and knocks down Genos. ''Azrael: Black Hawk...'' ''Genos: Ugh.'' Just as Genos got back up. ''Genos: (Huh?)'' ''Azrael: Stinger!'' Azrael punched him. The sheer power behind Azrael's punch blew apart Genos' body. ''Genos: (How can I be so careless...) Dammit…'' Genos' upper body flew a couple of meters in the air, but it was caught by someone. ''Genos: (Huh?) Sen...sei.'' ''Saitama: *Sigh* It looks like you were blown apart again. '' Saitama landed, kneeled and gently placed Genos on the ground. ''Genos: Sensei... I thought I was done for...'' ''Saitama: You idiot. How many times do I have I tell you? You shouldn't---'' ''Genos: ---I'm sorry sensei. But I'm---'' ''Azrael: Sentinel Dump!!'' Before Genos was able to finish his sentence, the Mad Dog Azrael, landed on Genos, crushing him, killing him. Genos explodes in front of Saitama's eyes. ''Azrael: Wait? That's it!? How disappointing...'' Saitama without a word, stands up. ''Azrael: Dammit, isn't there any prey worth hunting around here?!'' Azrael takes notice of Saitama. ''Azrael: Hmm... Not as good as I'd hope, but... you'll suffi---'' Before Azrael was able to finish his sentence, he was knocked by a punch that sends him crashing to a nearby building. ''Saitama: Blah, blah, blah. You can shut up! ... Ah?'' Saitama realizes he has defeated his opponent in one punch again. ''Saitama: Damn... I did it again.'' The building Azrael crashes into, collapses. ''Saitama: Guess that settles that.'' K---''' (Cues: Kampfer - Ippen Ittekoi!*) Just as Saitama’s about to gather Genos' remains, he heard someone laughing from the distance. ''????:' Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! ''Saitama: Huh? What now?'' Azrael emerges from the broken building, unscathed, and slowly walked towards his opponent. ''Azrael: Good! But you can do better than that!!'' ''Saitama: (No way...)'' ''Azrael: Heh heh heh. Color me impressed! I have found a worthy prey! What do they call you?'' ''Saitama: (Should I go with my hero name or...) '' ''Azrael: What's the matter? '' ''Saitama: Saitama...'' ''Azrael: Oh...?'' ''Saitama: Hero rank class A, Saitama.'' ''Azrael: I see... the name's Azrael, a pleasure.'' Azrael cracks his knuckles, as he rolls his head. ''Azrael: I can't wait to see what you taste like!'' ''Saitama: (Huh? Seriously!?) You're an odd one.'' ''Azrael: Hahahaha! What do you say we cut the chit-chat? We're wasting our time talking. Now, give me a taste of that flesh!'' ''Saitama: I'm not interested in dudes...'' Azrael, in the blink of an eye, quickly appeared in front of Saitama and delivers a punch, Saitama quickly reacted and leaps back, dodging the strike of the Mad Dog which destroys the ground. ''Saitama: (I'm getting kind of fired up) Okay, fine. Fights on!'' Saitama readies himself. ''Azrael: I cannot wait to get a taste of your flesh! Show me a good time, hero!'' ''Saitama: (You're starting to creep me out...)'' FIGHT! (*Cues: Needless - Countdown*) Azrael goes into the offensive as he unloads heavy strikes. Saitama dodges and blocks them. ''Azrael: Strike!'' Azrael quickly executes Gustav Buster, which knocked back Saitama a little. Azrael casually raises a slab of stone from the ground and tosses it towards Saitama, the latter launches himself towards and punched it bits. ''Saitama: (!?)'' Saitama was caught off guard as Azrael shoulder tackles him, knocking him to a nearby building. Saitama recovers but was faced with an incoming dropkick, further knocking him throughout the building and into another. Azrael pursuits him like an excited child at an amusement park. ''Azrael: I'm so excited!'' They fought inside the building until Saitama launches Azrael all the way through the rooftop. Azrael recovers in mid-air and delivers a dive kick towards Saitama. The whole building got destroyed as Saitama was knocked outside the building. ''Saitama: Not bad.'' Azrael charges towards Saitama and unload strikes like a madman. Saitama continue to block and parry his strikes. ''Azrael: What’s the matter? Entertain me some more!!'' Upon hearing that. ''Saitama: Shut up!'' Saitama punched Azrael, sending him a couple of meters away. ''Azrael: (He is capable of matching Level 2...) Impressive!'' Saitama quickly appear behind him. ''Azrael: I can smell you.'' Azrael quickly backfisted (Tiger Magnum) Saitama, Azrael follows-up with an upward kick (Cobra Spike), knocking Saitama airborne, and delivers a clothesline (Leopard Launcher) on Saitama upon landing to the ground, knocking him again to another building. ''Azrael: Surely that's not all you've got? Show me some more!!'' Saitama quickly launches himself out of the building and tackled Azrael, both goes through a couple of buildings before Saitama let's go of his hold on Azrael. ''Saitama: Consecutive Normal Punches.'' Saitama unleashes a flurry punches which Azrael tanks. ''Azrael: Harder!'' Azrael broke Saitama's combo of punches by a tackle, knocking the bald hero to a wall. ''Azrael: Hahaha...! I like you’re fighting spirit...! '' ''Saitama: Cut it out, dude! You're giving me Goosebumps... Oh? (He's still alive? I could've swore…)'' ''Azrael: Heh. Don't underestimate me... baldy.'' Azrael cracks his knuckles as he taunts Saitama. ''Saitama: Why you!'' Saitama quickly unloads a punch, but Azrael caught it with his hand, creating a shockwave. ''Saitama: You’ve got to be kidding me.'' ''Azrael: Tempt it! '' Azrael swipes his hand and knocks Saitama to the wall again. ''Azrael: Enough playing... Fight me with everything you got!! '' With a dull expression, Saitama casually answered back. ''Saitama: Okay...'' Saitama quickly delivers a punch. ''Azrael: Growler!'' But Azrael manages to react in time and repelled Saitama upon contact, blowing him away into the wall, again. ''Saitama: (What did just...) Sheesh. That’s the third time now...'' Saitama recovered, but Azrael quickly appear in front and grabs him by the shirt. ''Azrael: This will be a feast!'' Azrael unloads a big uppercut on Saitama, blowing him off through the roofs. Saitama recovers in mid-air. ''Azrael: Panzer Strike!'' But Azrael quickly met Saitama in the air with a knee strike to the gut, Azrael then punched Saitama downward, slamming him hard on the ground. Saitama looked unfazed but Azrael landed hard on him as dust covers them. Azrael was knocked back through the dust by Saitama. ''Azrael: That’s it…! I'm beginning to enjoy this!'' (*Cues: Needless - Assailant in the Night*) While fixated, Saitama quickly appear behind him. ''Azrael: (?!) Wha---'' ''Saitama: Yeah, yeah. Let's do this.'' Saitama uppercut's Azrael, sending him crashing to the buildings. ''Azrael: You’ll pay for that!!'' Saitama launches himself and pursuits Azrael. ''Saitama: You've gone and gotten my hopes up. '' Saitama punches Azrael through the buildings. ''Azrael: You bastard… *Laughs* Hehehehehehe… That was splendid!!'' ''Saitama: Huh?'' Azrael recovers in mid-air and swings his jacket around Saitama. ''Saitama: Hey!?'' Azrael quickly does a spinning kick move (similar to Terry Bogard's Crack Shoot) in mid-air, knocking Saitama down to the ground. ''Azrael: Smash!!'' Azrael delivers a punch downward. Saitama quickly got back up and launches himself towards Azrael. The sheer power of their collision creates a shockwave that sends the debris flying, Azrael was knocked through a skyscraper. The Mad Dog stops his momentum by stomping on the ground. ''Azrael: I never had a fun like this since... since I was locked inside that infernal dog house!'' At this moment, Saitama had already launched himself towards Azrael and prepares to deliver another punch. ''Saitama: Sorry to keep you waiting.'' ''Azrael: Not even---'' Saitama punched Azrael through the skyscraper and into another, Azrael grabs hold on the walls and manages himself. ''Azrael: ---Ugh. Heh. Keep it coming!!'' Saitama follows suit, but Azrael quickly unloads a yakuza kick with his jacket just as Saitama was near him. ''Saitama: Hey! Your dumb jacket is in the way agai---'' Azrael quickly swing his kick upward, sending Saitama through the upper floors and airborne. ''Azrael: I think I just found my ultimate prey..!'' With a grin, Azrael launches himself towards Saitama. Just as Saitama recovers in mid-air, Azrael was already near him and quickly grabs Saitama. ''Saitama: Huh? Hey!?'' ''Azrael: This I’ll hurt.'' Azrael slams Saitama down straight to the ground. A massive crater was created just as Saitama crashed, the latter looked unfazed. Azrael lands on Saitama hard, making the crater deeper, the Mad Dog stands on top of Caped Baldy. ''Azrael: Hey hero! Get up! I know this is not the extent of your strength!'' ''Saitama: ...You're clearly not the same as the others that I've fought.'' Saitama quickly disappeared from Azrael. ''Azrael: Huh?'' ''Saitama: And you're pretty strong too.'' ''Azrael: Shit!'' Saitama suddenly appear behind Azrael, ready to unload his punch. Azrael was too late in reacting and was knocked through a couple of skyscrapers all the way to another city. ''Saitama: Oops. Did I hit him too hard?'' D-City Azrael goes through a couple of buildings in the new city before he crashes unto the street. ''Azrael: *Laughs* Heh heh heh! Hahahahaha!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'' Azrael laughs maniacally as the pedestrian’s stops by to wonder wither they should helped him, or should just call the cops. ''Saitama: Oh. Found you.'' Not a moment too soon that Saitama found Azrael. Upon hearing the familiar voice, Azrael quickly got back up. ''Azrael: Hahaha! You've made this whole charade worthwhile! You're the real deal, and it's making my blood boil! I'm gonna enjoy gnawing you to the very last bone... but... something's been bugging me for a while now... hmm?'' ''Kid: Hey, Mom, looked! It's the superhero Caped Baldy!'' ''Mom: Who?'' ''Saitama: Uh...'' ''Azrael: Oh, I see... Hey, baldy! Did you---'' ''Saitama: ---Who are you calling baldy!!! That's because you have great hair---'' ''Azrael: ---Heh. While despair can cause some to give in, in some cases, it can give a person strength... If every one of these people around us here happens to die, which one would you be? Shall we give it a try?'' ''Saitama: Huh? I don't think that's---'' Azrael quickly vanished. ''Saitama: (!) Huh?'' Before Saitama even realizes it, all the citizen's surrounding them suddenly dies. Saitama's eyes broaden with terror as his surroundings were all in a bloody and messy state. Azrael reappear in front of him with blood all over himself. ''Azrael: What a feast!'' Saitama lowered his head. ''Saitama: What... did you do...?'' ''Azrael: I merely... devoured them.'' The alarm went on, signaling the civilians to evacuate. ''Azrael: Now there won't be any hindrances between us...'' Saitama clenches his fist hard. ''Azrael: Released it! I know this is not the full extent of your power!'' Saitama grits his teeth. Azrael sense bloodlust in Saitama. ''Azrael: (That's it!) That's right! Do whatever it is you need to do! Or else, I won’t be able to fight my hardest!!'' ''Saitama: You bastard... I'm gonna KICK YOUR FRIGGIN ASS!'' Saitama became enrage and serious. (*Cues: Needless - Vital Mission in the Spanish Desert*) ''Azrael: Enchant Dragonuv... Level 4, released!'' Azrael's red aura and tattoos glowed as the entire battlefield began to shake and escalate to tremendous magnitudes. ''Saitama: Nice tattoos...'' ''Azrael: You have no idea how happy I ---'' Saitama punched Azrael and knocked him a couple of miles before he could even finished talking. Azrael crashes into many buildings before landing on the ground. ''Azrael: Come on! Fight me with everything you've have!'' Saitama quickly appear in front of him. ''Saitama: Serious Series, Consecutive Side Hops.'' Saitama hops from side to side, creating multitude of afterimages of himself. ''Azrael: Childs play!'' Azrael began unloading fast and repetitive strikes, striking many of Saitama's afterimages. Saitama passes through Azrael, creating a shockwave as he knocks him. ''Azrael: Can’t hurt me. Heh heh heh... Huh?'' ''Saitama: Serious Series, Serious Table-Flip.'' Saitama grabs the ground, along with the establishments, and flips it over towards Azrael, the latter grinned. ''Azrael: Interesting… Let me show you my moves too! Black Hawk... Stinger!!'' Azrael unloads a powerful punch, destroying the huge projectile that Saitama unleashed towards him as he goes right through it. Saitama, however caught his fist, the impact caused a devastating shockwave that even leveled entire buildings. Azrael unloads another as Saitama caught it again. The two are at a standstill as their overwhelming magnitude of power slowly destroys the city. Until... ''Saitama: Serious Series, Serious Head-butt!'' Saitama prepares to head-butt Azrael, Azrael retaliated with a head-butt of his own. ''Azrael: Crush!!'' The sheer collision of their heads created a massive shockwave that leveled the entire city, turning it to ruble. Both was knocked back due to the impact. ''Azrael: That's what I'm talking about!!'' Saitama rubs his head. ''Saitama: I see... You also got a hard head.'' Azrael quickly dashes towards Saitama. ''Saitama: Oh? '' ''Azrael: Hornet Bunker!'' Azrael flipped and launches Saitama airborne. ''Azrael: Hornet Chase!'' Azrael quickly chase Saitama in the air, but as he tries to hit Saitama. ''Azrael: Break! Huh?'' Saitama vanished and quickly appear behind him. ''Saitama: I'm right here.'' Saitama chopped Azrael down towards the ground, dust covers the place. ''Azrael: Valiant---'' As Saitama landed on the ground. ''Azrael: ---Crash!!'' Azrael goes through the dust as he quickly delivers a powerful straight kick to Saitama, kicking him multiple times before blowing him away through a nearby ruble. ''Azrael: Valiant Charger!'' Azrael quickly dashes off and appears right before Saitama. ''Azrael: Pulverize!!'' Azrael unloads a barrage of punches, Saitama emotionless, tanks the blows. Azrael delivers a powerful uppercut that launches Saitama through the sky. ''Azrael: It’s not enough! My hunger still hasn’t been satisfied! Let me devour even more of you!'' Azrael lifts a huge ruble on the ground and throws it at Saitama, the latter recovers in mid-air and punched the huge ruble, shattering it to bits and back to Azrael. ''Azrael: Growler!!'' Azrael tanks the rain of rubles. ''Azrael: Entertain me some more!!'' ''Saitama: (Is this guy for real?) Okay then.'' Saitama instantly appear behind Azrael. ''Azrael: Huh? '' ''Saitama: Serious Series, Serious Punch!'' Saitama misses to land a strike, the sheer power of his punch splits the atmosphere in two. ''Saitama: (Huh!?) No way...!'' Azrael quickly appear behind Saitama. ''Azrael: Heh heh heh...Now this is excellent!'' ''Saitama: (!) What the!?'' ''Azrael: The main course! Full---'' Azrael punched Saitama which stunned him a bit, Azrael quickly appear in different directions and unloads brutal strikes on Saitama's body. ''Azrael: ---Spartan!'' Azrael knocked Saitama to a nearby ruble. Saitama fell on the ground. ''Azrael: We're just getting started! Get up!!'' Azrael picked up Saitama and slams him down behind, Azrael then kicked Saitama so hard on the ground, it knocked the bald superhero into a broken building which collapses on him. ''Azrael: Pathetic. I was expecting to have a little more fun...'' Suddenly, Saitama flew right out of the ruble and tackles Azrael. Both crashes into a couple of buildings and into another sister city. M-City (*Cues: Needless - Elephant's Scream*) Saitama and Azrael both crashes on the ground. Azrael laughs. ''Azrael: Hahaha! Ah, finally..! I have founded something worth devouring!!'' People began surrounding them, one of them is the S-Class Hero, King. ''King: Huh? Saitama?'' Saitama got back up first. ''Saitama: Evacuate now... all of you.'' Saitama looked serious. ''King: Okay. You heard him! '' King shouts at the citizens as they began leaving at a fast pace, followed by the alarm as Azrael got back up. ''King: Saitama… Be careful.'' ''Azrael: Hahahahahahaha!!'' ''Saitama: (He can keep going!? Most of my foes didn't last long against my punches...) You're not done yet, are you?'' ''Azrael: You kidding!? This is the happiest day of my life!!'' Saitama wryly smiled. ''Saitama: Heh. You're weird.'' ''Azrael: It's time... Witness my power! Enchant Dragunov...'' ''Saitama: *Scratches head* Huh? You mean to tell me, you've been holding back this whole time?'' ''Azrael: Hahahaha! If I unleashed all my powers from the beginning, everything around me tends to break! And that would spoil my... fun. '' Saitama grinned. ''Saitama: Likewise.'' Saitama clenched his fist. ''Azrael: Full power... released!!'' The tattoos on Azrael's body glow brighter. ''Saitama: Whoa. '' Azrael's overwhelming aura caused a rift to everything. The tremendous magnitude of his presence caused the surroundings to change, the skies darker, the earth trembles, the wind dies down, and the atmosphere becomes heavy. Azrael released all the limiters he placed on himself. Azrael's tattoos disappeared. '''''Saitama: What happened to your tattoos? ''Azrael: This is power!!'' ''Saitama: (Seriously? Losing his tattoos?) Okay...'' ''Azrael: Come and get it, hero!'' ''Saitama: You asked for it... Serious series, Serious Punch!'' Saitama launched himself with his fist ready towards Azrael. ''Azrael: You're in luck!'' ''Saitama: Huh?'' Azrael quickly smashes the ground causing a huge explosion that caught Saitama. Azrael proceeds to casually lift up a huge slab of the ground and tosses it high into the air, Saitama along with it. ''Azrael: Because, I'm going to show you!'' Azrael performs a massively powerful uppercut that sends a gigantic pillar of fire erupting after Saitama. The whole battlefield, nay, a portion of the Earth got scorched. Azrael stands alone, Raging Demon-style in the wasteland, triumphant. ''Azrael: No one can rival my strength!'' K----''' (*Cues: Needless - Raging Flames*) But as everyone though it was over, a lone bruised figure emerges from the piles of scorched Earth. With his costume in tattered, the hero who was called, Caped Baldy, stands. ''Saitama:' Now you've really done it... Saitama flexes his right arm while Azrael cracks his knuckles. Azrael: '''Feed... me... MORE!! Azrael launches himself towards Saitama. ''Saitama:' I'll beat the FRIGG OUT OF YOU! Saitama launches himself. Both collides in mid-air and gets into an armlock, further destroying their surroundings with their overwhelming power struggle. ''Azrael: Only the fittest can survive!'' Azrael kicked Saitama, knocking the bald hero away. Saitama retaliates by unleashing punches at a faster rate than usual that's extremely difficult for any normal eyes to follow, while Azrael simply dodges them like he have Musou Tensei. ''Saitama: (Dammit!)'' ''Azrael: Your flesh and blood will now know the true meaning of POWER!'' Azrael out of the blue, does a martial art pose (Scud Punishment) and hits Saitama in various parts of the body. Saitama punches Azrael but misses. ''Azrael: Say your prayers..!'' Azrael continues to apply more hidden pressure points on Saitama's body without the latter realizing it. ''Saitama: Hey! Cut it out!'' Saitama furious, managed to land a punch on Azrael, the latter tanked and was knocked a couple of miles. ''Azrael: Aw, c'mon now... There's no need to struggle. That'll just make me want to break you even more!'' Azrael launches himself towards Saitama. ''Saitama: Here it comes…'' Saitama clenches his right fist harder. ''Azrael: Patriot Apocalypse!!'' Saitama launches himself. ''Saitama: Serious Punch!'' The two opposing forces collides with their fist. The sheer overwhelming power behind their strike, instantly obliterates the planet. Double K---''' (*Cues: Needless - Cold Army*) However, in another dimension, someone ripped the fabric of time and space and emerges right through it. A bruised and bulky man, the Mad Dog. ''Azrael:' I haven't had a meal like that in ages!! Only the most supreme battle could satisfy my hunger!! How disappointing though, I could never met another such as him... Just by thinking about it made me... hungry. Azrael's stomach growls. ''Azrael: *Sniff sniff* Maybe over there...'' K.O Azrael's search of new prey led him to a match between Hwoarang and Steve Fox. Azrael cracks his knuckles and interrupts the match, while the remains of the world he just fought in flew in space, along with a red glove. Results (*Cues: BlazBlue Central Fiction - Yomotsuhirasaka (Izanami's Theme)*) Boomstick: Damn! That's a bit of overkill… I LIKED IT! Show it again! Show it again! Wiz: These two were exceptionally powerful beings. With Saitama’s seemingly limitless strength, speed, and durability, against Azrael’s immeasurable unknown strength, speed and durability, this truly felt like a fight between two unstoppable forces. Boomstick: At first glance, this one looked like it can go either way. Wiz: Which means the devil's in the very tiny details. As the true limits of their power are unspecified however, we concluded that Azrael may have the edge of the two in… wait? What are you doing? Boomstick: Hmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just preparing a bunker before the Saitama fans out there comes in raging. Wiz: You’re unbelievable Boomstick...but save an extra room for me just in case… countermeasures are needed. Ahem. As I said, although both combatants were seemingly close in gaps of power, provided that both of them showed the best capabilities of their power, Azrael edges out a bit in other categories. Boomstick: Hey wait, hang on! Aren’t Saitama stronger? I mean, he did flipped over the monster base, created a huge crater, split the atmosphere in two, and crushed a huge meteor. Wiz: Well, that’s true. But Azrael’s strength alone, even denies the laws of physics. With only using his brute force, he ripped apart dimensions and shift the very fabric of space itself using only his bare hands. Something Saitama couldn’t possibly do. Well, at least for now anyway. Boomstick: And I bet he’s not using even half of his power, am I right? But when Azrael does so, we see him shake the very surroundings around him just by his mere presence alone, and his normal punches create massive eruptions. ''' Wiz: Though a bit below than Saitama, but even then, like Saitama, Azrael’s full potential is unknown. However, Hades Izami does stated herself that, Azrael have the power to shape the world to his liking. Confirming that Azrael does in fact have enough power to affect the world, or even possibly destroy it. Even the great mage; Nine, compliments Azrael of his strength, seeing it like no other during the dark war. '''Boomstick: But Saitama punched a planet busting huge beam. Wiz: That’s also true. But Azrael could also tanked such similar beam. Boomstick: Hmm… But when it comes to speed, Saitama is faster and more agile than his opponent. Wiz: Sure, but Azrael is capable of matching and surpassing Saitama in that category also, especially when he releases all his limiters. He easily kept pace with the likes of Ragna, Terumi, and Rachel, with the latter reacting and dodging a beam from mid-orbit to Earth in a fraction of a second, and that’s just in his Level 1 state. In the same level, Azrael is very quick in moving and dashing, he seems like teleporting. Boomstick: I see… In terms of durability however, Saitama edges out a bit. ' Wiz: That’s true, but when Azrael again released all of his restrictions, then it’s a different story. Plus with Azrael’s additional intangibility when he taps into his full power, he could survived a Serious Saitama’s onslaught. Although both of these powerful combatants heavily relies on strength the most, Azrael is the far more better and experienced fighter of the two. Despite his berserker like state. '''Boomstick: Beneath that rough and gruff demeanor of his, lies a tactical mind with exceptional combat prowess to spare. ' Wiz: Indeed. As the fight progresses, Azrael was successful in instigating his opponent to fight him without holding back. 'Boomstick: Which of course, fueled Azrael up, as he repaid Saitama with double interest. As the latter gets more fired up and the more Saitama taps into his unrestrained potential, the more Azrael also unleashes his power, baiting Saitama into his hands. ' Wiz: And let’s not also forget that Azrael has the abilities to further hurt his opponent. By applying weak points to specific parts on Saitama’s body, Azrael’s was able to expose Saitama’s defenses throughout the fight. And thus, Azrael’s strikes surely guarantees to be fatal to Saitama as the battle went on. 'Boomstick: And Saitama is not completely invulnerable. Sure, he can dished out almost everything thrown at him, similar to Azrael who completely shrugs off every damage done to him, but a simple scratch from a cat hurt Saitama. ' Wiz: Proving that Saitama isn’t completely immune to pain. 'Boomstick: And did I also forgot to mention that Azrael was unfazed from barrage of kittens being thrown at him? ' Wiz: Although both of these cat events are just for gags and laughs, they still holds a bit of weight in analyzing both combatants’ data. 'Boomstick: And try as he might, Saitama couldn’t take down Azrael with blunt force alone, while the other has ways to inflict and hurt his opponent. Hell, it takes a specially well-made plan and wide variety of abilities to even stop the wild mutt. ' Wiz: Saitama may have had the advantage in raw strength, speed, and durability, but Azrael could certainly get by and hold his ground after releasing all his limiters. '''Boomstick: Well, yeah. I mean look at it this way, Saitama surpassed his limiter and gained absurd strength, while Azrael put on one to suppress his and could still go toe to toe with powerful warriors. Also, both are cocky bastards who usually pulled their punches unless absolutely necessary, but only one of them takes pleasure in the fight itself, something the other forgot to even felt like. Wiz: Ultimately, both Saitama and Azrael possessed incomprehensible power, but Azrael held more experience, wits, greater abilities, and a wider range of skills. Boomstick: Looks like Saitama wasn’t able to punch his way through victory with this one. Wiz: The winner is Azrael. Comparison Saitama * +Stronger * +Faster * +More Agile * +Flexible * +Durable * +Willpower Azrael * +Quicker * +More Combat Experience * +Better Fighter * +Smarter * +Better Abilities * +More Skilled * +Drive, Overdrive & Scud Punishment deduce weak points * +Aggressive & Brutal * +Adaptable * +Unpredictable Trivia * The connection between Saitama and Azrael is that both are powerful beings that suppressed their powers, doesn't take fights seriously and held back their punches to prolong and enjoy the fight, both heavily relies on pure brute strength, and are cocky. * This was the second battle of END BRINGER NYX to have a BlazBlue character fighting. Who are you betting on? Saitama Azrael Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018